


The Promise

by squeallyeel22



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternative Universe - Vampires, Bad Family Relation, Bad Medical Practice Cause I'm an Artist not a Nurse, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampires vs Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2020-11-29 13:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Summary: When Ken made a promise to his childhood friend, he intends to keep it. So when he receives a letter years later, he risks everything to see her one last time before she passes away. Everything goes well, that is until it doesn’t.





	1. Please

“What do you mean I can’t go?!” Ken yelled as the CEO stared blankly at the young trainee, “If anything, it’ll be great exposure for the group.”  
Ken cringed inside. He definitely didn’t want to put this like that, but he’ll say anything to get him to let him go.  
“No. You debut in two months. I won’t allow you to fly to America just because some fangirl is begging to meet you.”  
“That girl is dying.”  
“BE SILENT. Go back downstairs, get back to practice and forget about the invitation.”  
Leaving the office with his head bowed, Ken gripped the invitation tightly. As he made his way through the halls, mind running a million miles an hour, he ran into someone.  
“I’m sorry,” he bowed, looking up to see his senior, Leo: Jelpi’s leading solo artist.  
“Hey, you alright?”  
Ken looked at the soft spoken man, “Hyung. Not really, no.”  
“Is it practice? That was what I struggled with in the beginning.”  
Shaking his head, “It’s nothing you can help with.”  
Leo looks away before gently touching the younger’s shoulder, “It’ll get better, whatever it is.” He looks at his phone, “Crap I need to get going. You know interviews before a long ass flight.”  
“Flight? Where are you going?”  
“American tour. Remember?”  
Ken’s eyes widen slightly. Maybe? “Ah. Well, good luck.”  
“Thanks,” was all his senior said before speeding away. He watched him leave, an idea popping into his head.  
~~~~~~~~~  
That Evening:

Hongbin was laying face down on his bed when Ken burst into the room, racing to get dressed.  
“What the fresh hell?”  
Ken ignored the younger and began packing a bookbag. Hongbin watched, head tilting, “Are you—are you leaving the group? Is that why you came back to practice angry?”  
“Nope. But I am leaving,” he zips up his bag, grabbing his face mask and hat, “I’m joining Leo-hyung to America for a bit.”  
“What? Why didn’t you say anything before?”  
“Because he just asked me. I’ll be back before debut,” he rushes out bolting from the dorm. He hoped that Hongbin, Hyuk and Ravi would forgive him, but he needed to do this.  
~~~~~~~~  
_“Ann, what are you doing?”_  
_“Keeping an eye out for pirates!” A young girl with long, black hair cheerfully shouted from her tree house._  
_“Any coming?”_  
_“They’re closing in! I need a first mate!”_  
_“I volunteer, Captain!” Ken yells, climbing up the ladder. He sits next to her as she dives to the floor. Ann places her finger to her lips, softly giggling. He soon hears footsteps outside, crunching the leaves as they approached._  
_“Ken? Did I hear you’re over?” Ann’s mom asked loudly from the ground, “I want to know whether to set a spot for you for dinner. We’re having chicken and dumplings.” Ann was nodding furiously next to him. How could he deny her?_  
_“Yes, Ma’am!”_  
_“Wonderful! Come inside and get cleaned up.”_  
_He turned to the girl laying next to him, “Looks like we need to go ashore, Captain.”_  
_“Aye. Ye be right,” she climbs down, him not far behind._  
_At dinner, Mrs. Basset filled his plate as she began to make small talk, “I was talking with your parents, Ken. I’m sorry to hear you’re moving away, but how exciting to be moving to South Korea.”_  
_“Is that far?” The six year old girl asked._  
_“Very far, Ann,” Ken’s shoulders slump forward, “I don’t know if we’ll see each other after I leave.”_  
_Ann picks at her food, suddenly not hungry._  
_“Good luck with school over there.”_  
_“My parents say I’m pretty smart for a 7 year old so I hope I’ll be okay.”_  
_“NO! I won’t let you go!” Ann screams out of nowhere._  
_Mrs. Basset looked at her daughter, “Ann, no shouting.”_  
_“You said we would be together forever! You promised!” Ann bolted from the table, tears streaming down her cheeks as she ran to her room. Ken looked down at his plate._  
_“I’m sorry. I didn’t know she would react like that.”_  
_Ken looked up at his friend’s mom, “It’s okay. I kind of expected that, but she knows now.”_  
~~~~~~~~~  
That was eighteen years ago. Ken’s heart broke when he thought of that last day with her. He took a deep breath, relaxing a tiny bit as he sits back in his plane seat. 

_I’m coming, Ann._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Ken is 25, old for a rookie (but better late than never lol). Hyuk, Hongbin and Ravi are in his group. Leo a soloist, and N is Leo’s manager


	2. Race to America

“I don’t think he’s coming,” Julia said as she plopped down in the chair next to Ann, “I mean, why would he anyway? You haven’t seen him since he left America and you yelled at him then.”  
“I know, but I was a child. I was hoping he would have forgiven that and still remembered me.”  
Ann leaned her head back before lurching forward into a loud coughing fit. When she pulled back, her hands were covered in blood. Julia grabbed a tissue and started to wipe down Ann’s hands.   
“That’s more than you coughed up before. You would think the doctors would be more serious about this, but I guess you’re just a statistic now.”  
“Juls…”  
Julia shrugs, “I’m going to get some coffee.”  
As soon as the door closed, Ann released a breath. She wished her mom was here, but ever since she was killed in a drunk driving accident, Ann had no choice. Julia’s father took her in and one by one, her bits of independence were cut off. She did try to send Ken letters, to restart what they had lost, but he never sent one back. Her eyes drifted to the window, watching the sunset.  
“Time for your medicine,” Ruth announced as she walked in. The old woman became a sort-of grandmother to Ann since she was admitted with a mysterious illness. However, Julia did not take kindly to the nurse so there were always arguments between the two. Despite the tension though, the insurance company could not place Ann anywhere else and Ruth was the best nurse in the hospital.   
Upon seeing the wistful look on the young woman’s face, Ruth grew concerned, “What’s wrong, sweetie?”  
“What isn’t?” She mumbled.  
The nurse sighs, gently placing her hand on Ann’s shoulder, “I know it’s been rough this past year, but guess what?” Her voice hushed at the end. Ann looks at her, brows raised.  
“I found out where your letters have been going to, and it’s not the post office.”  
“What?” Ann’s voice is quiet before she ends in a coughing fit.  
“Turns out Julia was taking them, and throwing them out. Caught her last time you gave it to her. I managed to sneak your last one past her and mail it a while ago,” she said as she cleaned the girl. Ann struggled as she shifted on the bed to hug Ruth, “You are the best person I’ve ever known. Thank you.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ken breathed a sigh of relief as the pilot announced that they would be landing soon. He managed to hide away from Leo and the staff so far. Waiting until everyone got off, Ken was the last to get off. After making his way to the hotel, Ken checked in smoothly. But as he stepped into the elevator, his eyes met that of Leo’s.  
“Wha-?” Ken quickly pulled Leo in as the doors closed before the manager could make it.  
Leo pulled his mask down, “What the fuck are you doing here?”  
The elevator dinged and Leo pulled Ken out.  
“Tell me why you’re here! Do you want the CEO to kill you? Does he even know you’re here??” He hissed.  
Ken’s head falls forward, “No, but I’m sure the others told him. When I heard that you were flying out last night, I jumped at the opportunity,” he looks up, “My childhood friend reached out to my mom. She told her that she thought she was going to pass away soon and wanted to see me one last time. I…I needed to see her.”  
His elder pulled him into a hug.  
“If I help you see her, will you go back on the earliest flight?”  
Ken couldn’t help it. He burst into tears and hugged Leo tightly. When they broke apart, Ken pulled the letter from his bag. Leo ordered a taxi and the two left for the hospital.   
Upon arriving, they approached the desk.   
“Excuse me, I’m here to see Ann Basset.”  
“Please wait a second,” the nurse says before looking something up on the computer, “What’s your name?”  
“Ken Lee.”  
She nods before reaching for the pager, “Ruth Jones to the front lobby. You have a visitor,” she then looked up at them, “Ruth is her nurse and since guests are limited to that area, she will escort you. Please wait for a few minutes.”  
They shuffled to the side but stayed close to the desk.  
“Did she tell you what she’s suffering from?” Leo’s voice was muffled a bit by the face mask but at least he didn’t wear the hat. People here would just think he is one of the sick.  
“She mentioned that there’s no cure but it’s not contagious. Ann also said that no one knows what it is.”  
Suddenly an older woman approached them, “You must be Ken,” she smiled.  
He nodded, introducing Leo as well before she began leading them upstairs.  
“I’ve heard all about you. Ann never stops talking about you.”  
“I don’t know what there is to talk about. Our families stopped talking years ago,” Ken’s eyes dulled as his gaze fell to watch where he was walking, “If I may ask, what’s been going on with her medically?”  
Ruth takes a deep breath, “It’s a kind of blood disease. Doctors have managed to stabilise her but they think it’s genetic. Since her mother passed away 11 years ago and there’s no mention of it in either of their medical records, they don’t know where to begin. Even her samples came up clear.”  
“11 years? That explains why my mom suddenly stopped getting updates.”  
As the elevator opened, Ruth noticed a bunch of nurses speeding to a room down the hall.  
“What is…Oh no!” Ruth breaks into a run, the two men not far behind her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After Ruth had left to answer the page, Ann relaxed into the bed, feeling lighter than before. Perhaps…just perhaps this wasn’t going to be too bad.

A twinge pulled in her chest.

Her heart began to race.

As everyone scrambled around her, racing to save her life, Ann felt something against her chest, a jolt of electricity suddenly flew through her. Her heart took that energy and pounded even faster. She couldn’t take it anymore. It was too much. And with her spirit shattered, Ann let the pain wash over her. A pair of strong hands grab hold of her shoulders, screaming at the top of their lungs. The voice sounded so far away as the numbness took over her body and with one final beat of her heart, Ann was gone.

_I’m sorry, Ken._


	3. Goodbyes

Leo left Ken on his hotel bed to answer the incessant knocking at his door.  
“Leo, what is going on?” His manager hisses, “I got the CEO blowing up my phone about missing trainees.”  
“N, now’s not a good time. Can we talk in the morning?” Leo kept the door mostly closed to prevent him from seeing inside. A muffled sob from Ken, however, alerted his presence to the manager. N pushed his way into the room to see the broken boy on the bed.  
“What’s all this? Why is he here?” He demands as Leo pulls him aside, “Explain to me why Ken is here. Are the rest here as well?”   
Leo sighs, about to tell him everything when something clicked, “What do you mean the rest? Ken’s the only one here.”  
“Fuck. Then where the fuck are Ravi, Hyuk and Hongbin?”  
“I don’t know, but I’ll tell you about what’s been happening with him.”  
~~~~~~~  
After Leo explained everything, N was more forgiving towards the trainee, although with a strict lecture and an agreement to leave as soon as possible after the funeral. The night after, Leo kicked Ken from his room since he had the concert to focus on.   
Upon entering his room, Ken found himself walking into a smallish living room, complete with two couches and a wooden coffee table. The floor length windows made way for the moonlight to illuminate the room. A small kitchenette was to the left. A door to the far right led into a bedroom. Ken sighed and threw his bag onto one of the couches. Collapsing on the bed, he ran his hand through his hair before falling into restless sleep.  
~~~~~~~~  
_One Week Later:_  
“I recommend you don’t attend the service. Her guardians are not the nicest of people,” Ruth told him earlier that day. So Ken waited.   
_Ping!_ His phone alerted him of her arrival late that night. Ken did stop in front of the elder’s room, but not wanting to bother him as well as hoping for a moment alone, he made his way downstairs

He arrived a little bit after 9pm. The moon was high in the sky, illuminating the land of the dead. He made his way through the gravestones and eventually found Ann’s grave at the far end of the graveyard near the forest. Flowers draped over the stone, ranging from tulips to roses: Their sweet fragrance filling the air around him.

Something snapped inside, bringing him to his knees. Tears filled his eyes, quickly streaming down his cheeks. He lost track of how long he sat there. He was pulled back to reality when a gentle hand touched his shoulder.  
“It’s getting late. I don’t want you getting sick,” Ruth whispered. Slowly nodding, he began to stand, his room key falling to the damp grass. Ruth started for the car, letting him have one last moment. He walks up to the grave stone, placing his hand upon the smooth surface, staying quiet since there was nothing he could say. With a deep breath, he was starting to stand when a bass vibrated the ground beneath his feet. Curiosity winning over, he lowered back to the ground and placed his hand on the freshly turned soil. The ground vibrated again, a faint THUD pounding underneath him. Instinct takes over. He ran away from the grave and the graveyard, key forgotten.

~~~~~~~~  
A bloody hand burst from the grave and clawed at the ground as another one followed. Slowly, a body followed. As soon as her feet were free from the ground, she rested on the cool, damp grass in the moonlight, filling her aching lungs. A small glimmer of light caught her eye and she turned to face it: Ken’s forgotten key. Her new eyes were blurred from the escape, but she could faintly make out the fancy cursive. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she could see a path that led away from the graveyard and into the city. Firmly holding the card in her hand, she got up from the ground and stumbled through the maze of gravestones. She wasn’t halfway through the graveyard when she kicked off her shoes and continued at a faster pace, following the scent.


	4. And So It Begins

Adrenaline was still pumping through his veins when Ken got back to the hotel. It was when he got to his room that he reached inside his pocket to get his key, only to realise it was gone. He grumbled to himself, making his way downstairs.  
~~~~~~  
The receptionist eyed the ragged girl that went into the stairwell, but was pulled away by a guest approaching the desk. Even though the scent wasn’t in the staircase, it kept getting stronger the higher she went. On the top floor she made her way to the room. The thick metal door bore the dark brass number 2601, where the scent was the strongest. There was a faint trace down the hall, but here. It was this room. She pushed the card into the slot and the door clicked lightly, giving her entry into the moonlit room.  
~~~~~~  
Ken approached the desk, quietly waiting for the couple to leave.  
“Hi, um, I lost my card,” Ken said softly, “I’m in room 2601.”  
She looked up at Ken and saw underneath his dark hair that his eyes were red and puffy from crying.  
“Don’t worry about it. I’ll make you a new one,” she said. She typed the code into the computer, placing a blank card into the machine hidden under the counter. “How do you like your room?”  
“It’s really nice. I’ve never been in one like it before,” he said quietly.  
“Ah. Did you know that this hotel is the first self-sustained hotel in the country?”   
His eyes widened at that, “I didn’t.”  
“Yeah, the company wanted to break away from the old ways of energy. Ah, your card’s finished,” she handed him the new key card, “Here you are. Have a good night, sir.”  
“Thank you,” Ken said taking the card right as the lights flickered.   
_Weird._ Ken made his way to the stairs just to be safe. As he neared the 17th floor, already winded from the tedious climb, the receptionist’s voice poured into the stairwell from the PA.   
“Everyone, get to your rooms and barricade the doAHHHH—,” her voice was cut off by a growl, then a gurgling sound. Adrenaline kicking back in, Ken raced up the remaining floors. As he rushed down the hallway to his room, something snagged his leg, dragging him down to the floor. The creature clawed into his limbs, spraying blood onto the walls, ripping screams from his throat. The door to his room swung open and a loud hiss sounded above him just as the creature was going to bite him. Claws were pulled from him as someone tossed him over their shoulders. A door was slammed shut and he was gently laid down onto a soft surface. Gentle hands tilted his head back, filling Ken’s mouth with a sour liquid. Forced to swallow, everything quickly came back into focus.  
The pain was gone, but he was still a bit weak.   
“Are you alright?” a soft, raspy feminine voice asked him.  
He looked up and studied his savior. In the moonlight, the woman, standing before him was gorgeous: Wavy, dark brown hair matted with mud fell below her waist; light plush lips and a small sharp nose. Her black dress clung to her body tightly, ripped all over and scattered holes throughout. Dirt covered her body from head to toe. B ut what stood out the most about this woman was her sharp, bright red eyes, although at the moment, they were full of worry.  
“Are you alright, Ken?” she asked again, her voice a little more smooth.   
"I'm fine. Wait... How do you know who I am?"  
She smiled nervously, her head falling forward. If she could have blushed, she most definitely would have been a deep scarlet.   
“It’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other."  
Ken looked at her closer. This couldn't be...could it?  
This couldn’t possibly be Ann. No, it couldn’t be. The woman saw an internal conflict happening across his face. She knelt in front of him and looked into his eyes.  
“Ken, I know we didn’t get to talk lately, but I know my last letter made it to you. At least…that’s what Ruth said.”  
“...Ann?” he asked her softly.  
She didn’t say anything as she nodded. Ken shook his head and said, “This is impossible.”  
“How so? I’m right here. Alive.”  
“Doesn’t make it possible,” he scoffs.  
“Why?”   
“BECAUSE YOU’RE DEAD!” he snapped.  
Ann stared at him, full of shock. She can’t be dead, can she? Searching through her blurred memories, Ann tried to find when she died, but nothing came to her.   
"Do you know how?" Her now smooth voice barely a whisper.   
_She doesn’t know how she died? _ “I don’t know. I was taken away when the doctors were trying to save you.”  
Ann didn’t say anything as she walked over to the window. The city glowed a deep red from scattered fires. Neither said anything for a while, Ken quickly realised something.   
"Ann...how did you get in my room? Let alone get rid of that thing?" He gestured the door. Ann turned to face him.   
"This will sound weird, but I followed a scent here and," she grabbed the key card off the coffee table and held it up for Ken to see, "I found this on the ground in the graveyard. This card is very specific to this hotel.”  
Ann grabbed Ken's hand and placed the card in it. Ann ran a hand through her matted hair, grimacing at her mud covered hand.   
"Do you mind if I clean up?" she asked. Ken nods and Ann runs off to the bathroom. It’s not long until the hiss of the shower fills the silence.  
_She didn’t answer my other question. Also, how did she follow my scent? Is she part animal or something? _Ken chuckled at that. As he left the room, a black cloth on the floor caught his eye: Ann’s dress.   
He sighed and went back into his room and grabbed a shirt and some shorts and placed it in the spot where her dress was. About forty-five minutes later, Ann walked back into the room, her wet hair creating wet spots on the blue shirt. She walked over to the kitchenette and grabbed a glass of water. Ken broke the silence.  
“Better?”  
“Much.”  
He took his chance, “You didn’t answer my question.”  
“What question?”  
“How did you get rid of that thing?” Ken eyes steadily stare into hers.  
Ann looked away at the window right before an explosion went off Downtown. She sighed as her head fell, “I don’t know.”  
“What was that thing anyway?”  
“A zombie by the looks of it.”  
Ken made a face, not believing her. Ann glares at him, “I know what I saw. I’m just glad you healed.”  
“What?”  
“It was zombie clawing at your legs. I pried you away just before it bit you.”  
Ann pointed to one of the couches where the edge was soaked wth blood. Ken’s eyes widened.  
“B-but…if my legs were injured, how come I feel fine?” he said frantically, “I was even walking around!”  
“I healed you.”  
Ken just looked at her and she looks away.  
She sighed deeply, keeping her gaze off of him, and then spoke in a quiet whisper, “It was all my instincts were telling me to do. You would have died if I didn’t do something, so I used my blood to heal you.”  
“What are you saying?”  
“I don’t know, but from what I can gather is that I...I...I’m a...”  
“A what?” Ken had a feeling of what she was going to say, but it was still shocking when she spoke next.  
“Vampire.”


	5. HYUNG?!

A scream pierces through the silence. It was close by. Ken looks at Ann, who was now gone.  
"Ann?!"   
The hallway door bang against the wall. Ken ran over to the kitchenette and began to frantically search for anything he could use as a weapon.  
~~~~~~~~~  
A group of zombies were gathered at the end of the hallway. A growl ripped from Ann's throat as she rushed the zombies, decapitating each one as she fended them off. As soon as the coast was clear, she broke down the door. N screamed again, clinging to Leo as they watched from the farthest corner in the room.  
"Pack a bag," Ann orders, “I’ll protect you.”  
The two scramble for their bags as Ann guarded the door. After she beheaded the last zombie, the two returned with backpacks over their shoulders.   
“Let’s go," Ann led them to Ken's room. Another zombie rushed N, knocking him against the wall, clawing his left arm. Ann grabbed the zombie and threw it against the opposite wall before ripping its head off, splattering blood everywhere, and tossing it to the floor. She glared at the two as they just stared at her in horror.   
"N! Leo!” Ken yelled from outside his room. N and Leo run to him as Ann scouts the rest of the floor.   
Ken runs in after N and Leo collapse on the couches. Ann dashes in not long after, shirt completely ruin with dark blood all over, and slams the door behind her, startling the three of them. Her eyes look to Ken and she asked, “Did you find anything?”  
“Nothing.”  
Ann sighs, head falling forth, then she glares at the window across from her. She strides across the room, smashing one of the window panels with her fist. She turned to Ken and said, “I’ll be back,” she paused, “Sorry about your clothes.” With that, she jumps from window.  
N makes his way to Ken’s side to watch Ann fall to the ground below, cradling his arm. After a minute, Leo’s yelp broke the two away from the window.  
“Leo, what is it?!” N spun to look at the younger.  
“There’s blood all over the couch!!” He sputtered as he shoots up from the said piece furniture   
From what Ken could make out from his hyung’s response, his adrenaline rush had finished. Ken rolled his eyes before he said, “Sorry. I’ll make sure not to bleed to death next time.”  
“This is yours?!” N asked as he held his wounded arm to his chest, shocked.  
“Yeah,” Ken said before taking off for the bathroom to grabbed towels, snagging the shoelaces from an extra pair of shoes before returning to N and Leo. As he sat down beside N, he noticed that Leo got the first aid kit from the kitchen. As Ken got set up, Leo retreated to the bedroom, drained from the attack and the concert.  
“What happened?” N asked. Ken dabbed an alcohol wipe across the lacerations on N’s arm as the older gritted his teeth in pain.  
“I was running back to my room when a zombie attacked me,” Ken shuddered at the memory. N had not noticed and continued on the subject.  
“Then how are you walking around?”  
“What?”  
“You said that the zombie,” N spoke the word with disgust, “ripped up your legs. Yet you are running around perfectly fine.”  
N hissed in pain as Ken tied the towel around N’s arm with the shoelaces.  
“Ann healed me,” Ken said as he cleaned up, leaving the manager on the couch.  
“How?” N asked.  
“What?”  
Ken sighed. He couldn’t tell him that Ann had used her blood to heal him, especially when N was just attacked by a zombie.  
“I don’t know,” he shrugs. How was he supposed to tell them that Ann’s a vampire?  
“Really?” N’s eyes narrow at the trainee.  
“N, I was dying. My focus was completely gone as she fixed me up.”  
After a moment of silence, N asked in a hesitant whisper, “What is she?”  
Benedict didn’t answer for a while. He just stared out the window towards the city.  
“Ken. Answer me. What is she?”  
“She’s--help,” Ken faced N, “Get some rest. I’ll keep watch.”  
N gave up and left for the bedroom to join Leo. Once he heard the door click, Ken sighed in relief. He sat with his back against the door. The hours melded together and soon Ken found himself falling asleep.


	6. Ann Alone

She landed with grace as zombies fled from her path. Making her way downtown, Ann walked straight through the chaos. A few people recognised her before racing off, fearing she was one of the undead. She could hardly blame them though. It was their basic instincts yelling at them to run away from danger. However, compared to the creatures running around, Ann was better. She could at least control her urges. She did with Ken and N.  
“Ann!?” someone gasped behind her.  
She turned to find one of her classmates: Lucas. He was shouting, but she couldn’t hear him.  
_THUMP-THUMP. THUMP-THUMP._  
The deep, heavy pounding echoed in her ears, drowning him out. Digging her fangs into his neck, she had him pinned against the side of the building. He struggled against her grip, trying his hardest to break free, but soon, his became weaker and weaker until he slumped against the wall. She pulled away, letting Lucas’s lifeless corpse fall to the pavement. Wiping the blood from her mouth, Ann continued on her way through the chaotic city.  
After a good half hour, Ann finally found the place she was looking for: A hunting outlet.  
She broke the door in and grabbed one of the duffle bags from the hunting gear section. As she grabbed some guns, inspecting them thoroughly, she thought about how people were not attacking this store, grabbing all that they could.  
_Oh well. Their lost is my gain._ she thought. She grabbed the corresponding ammunition for the guns and bows. As she turned to leave, she paused and looked down at her garb. She was still in Ken’s shirt, completely torn and riddled with blood.  
_I can’t keep wearing this._ Quickly scanning the clothes section, she found combat boots, cargo pants, tank tops, sports bras, and figure hugging military jacket. Ann quickly changed before grabbing a bunch for the others, just in case. On her way back to the hotel, Ann made a quick pit-stop at one of the convenience stores and picked up a few necessities for the next few days. After that, she threw the two duffle bags over her shoulder and continued on her way back to the hotel. She scaled the side of the building with ease and when she reached Ken’s window, she found him on the floor in front of the door, knife in hand and eyes closed.  
Ann tossed the duffle bag with the weapons onto the floor next to the couches, startling Ken awake. She then continued to place the other bag on the counter next to the fridge and unloaded the food. Ken studied her as she worked, taking in her new outfit. Her long hair now in a ponytail.  
“Hey,” Ken groggily said.  
“Hey,” she responded, “You alright? You don’t sound too good.”  
“Just tired,” he rubbed his eyes as he yawned.  
“Thank God your suite has a kitchen,” Ann said as she closed the fridge door. Ken walked over to the duffle bag on the floor and unzipped it, surprised weapons and ammunition galore.  
“Where did you get all of this?” he asked.  
“The city was in complete chaos; made it very easy to gain access to a lot of places, so I helped myself to everything. Thank god America is lax on their gun laws huh?”  
“Did you even help anyone?”  
Ann didn’t respond.  
“Well?” Ken urged her.  
“Well what?”  
He grabbed her shoulders forcing her to look him in the eye, “Did you help anyone?”  
She broke free of his hold.  
“No, I didn’t,” she said softly, “You want to know why? Because if I did, they would question me endlessly about how I’m alive. I’m suppose to be dead, remember? And seeing how this is a zombie apocalypse, their mind is telling them to run away at the first sight of me!” her voice was starting to break. She couldn’t even bring herself tell the man in front of her that she killed someone, especially someone she knew. With the full realisation and weight of guilt slamming into her, she broke down into tears and collapse onto the couch. Ann felt the couch dip as Ken sat down next to her, an arm gently wrapping around her shoulders.  
“I’m sorry. I should have realised,” he said softly. Ann stayed quiet.  
“Ann, look at me.”  
She ignored him.  
“Is there…is there something…else?” he asked.  
It was a few minute before she spoke and when she did, her voice was barely there, “I didn’t mean to. I mean, it just…sort of…happened.”  
“What?”  
She sniff, “I killed someone. A classmate of mine.”  
“You’re a vampire. I guess I should have expected that.”  
Taken back by this, all Ann could say was, “What?”  
Their eyes met.  
“Ken, how can you accept the fact that I killed someone? Especially how I had no control over it?”  
He looked away and spoke very softly, “I don’t know. I mean, vampires, their nature is to kill to survive—“  
His words were cut off as Ann’s mouth crashed into his in a kiss. She quickly pulled away, embarrassed at what she had just done, only for Ken to pull her back.


	7. These Idiots, I Swear

The next morning, Ken woke up on the floor with a blanket thrown over him and a pile of clothes on the table. Ann’s back was against the door, clad in the garb she was wearing last night except for the jacket. The tank top showing off her lithe, strong arms. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes.  
“Morning,” she said, “How’d you sleep?”  
“Good.”  
“That’s good. You might want to get dressed, that is unless you want N to see you stark naked,” she ended with a giggle. He smiled at her and began to get dressed. N, hair flying in all directions and clothes muddled, walked into the living room just as Ken finished with his belt.  
“Good morning. Any trouble last night?” he asked in a tired voice, looking between the two  
“Nope,” Ann answered, getting up from the floor.  
“That’s good. When did you get back?”  
“About two. There’s food in the kitchen. How’s Leo?”  
“He’s good. Still asleep though. Thank God it’s over.”  
“It’s not,” Ken said as he pulled his shirt over his head. As he ran a hand through his hair, trying to tame it, he made his way to the kitchen to make the coffee that Ann thankfully got last night.  
“What do you mean it’s not?” N asked.  
“Ken’s right. This is not over. This is a full-on zombie apocalypse. The city completely overrun last night.”  
Gunshots sound in the distance, causing the three to look towards the shattered window.  
Ann sighs, seemingly saddened, “Ignore it.”  
“What?” N asked, “Why?”  
“They’re already dead,” Ann said, her voice disheartened.  
“How can you tell?” Ken questions.  
She shrugs, “I can hear it,” before getting up to grab the duffle bag of weapons.  
“No you can’t,” scoffs N, crossing his arms, “That’s impossible.”  
“In any case, it’s deep in the city. We wouldn’t be able to get to them in time, so it’s a pointless to think of rescuing them. Why don’t you have breakfast? After everyone’s done eating, I want to go through the weapons with you lot.”  
~~~~~~~~~  
Ken and N were finishing their food when Leo groggily walks in from the bedroom. N sits next to the younger as he eats, eyeing Ann as he filled Leo in.   
“We need to get out of here,” she whispered to Ken as he shimmies over to join her on the couch.  
“I agree, but how? You’re the only one here that can actually take down a zombie by yourself,” he whispered back, “I bet they’ve taken over the entire hotel.”  
“True, but when I was on the ground, I noticed one of those contraptions that’s used by window washers. I could drop you off at the bottom and have you try and find a car with its keys, but that would leave you vulnerable.”  
Ken looks off as he sighs, “Well, I guess I better get moving on how to use a gun, eh?”  
~~~~~~~~~  
After Leo finished eating, the three gathered around Ann as she went through the shotguns, the pistols, and the rifles she got as well as how to load and how to clean them. It helps that while she was in high school, she looked into these kind of subjects, albeit for bleak desires at the time, but that was tabled when she got sick. After that, she and Ken made their way to the bathroom, leaving N and Leo to their own devices. They decide to take a shower together to ‘conserve water’ (as they told the two), but really they just wanted to be alone. Later, as Ken went into the bedroom to clean up his stuff and get a change of clothes, Ann got dressed quickly and made her way to the living room coming to a dead stop.

N was standing at the door, which was wide open, and Leo was missing.

“Where’s Leo?” Ann hissed.  
N’s attention snapped to Ann.  
“He went to our room to get the rest of our stuff,” he stammers.  
“WHAT?! Close the door as soon as I’m out. Alert Ken,” Ann ordered as she picked a couple knives. Ann ran out of the room and quickly heads for their old room. She searches the destroyed room, not seeing him anywhere. Then a familiar yell came from the elevators.  
“HELP!!”  
Ann ran to find Leo hanging from the elevator’s ledge, with, of course, zombies climbing up the sides of the shaft. Grabbing his arm, Ann struggles to pull him up. As they turn, a zombie her leg and dragged her back towards the elevator shaft. Acting as fast as she could, she screamed at Leo to run back to the room whilst trying to hold her ground against the hoard. She fought them off as best as she could, but soon she remarkably grew tired and the crowd piled on top of her, ripping and biting her flesh. Her screams reached the residents of 2601, and Ken could not stand it one more second. N tried to stop him, but to no avail. Ken grabbed a rifle before rushing the hoard atop Ann. He fought them back enough to grab her and drag her back into the room.   
“CLOSE IT CLOSE IT CLOSE IT!!!” Ken screamed the second he got inside. Leo slammed the door against the corpses and N helped him brace it.  
“You....idiot...” Ann breathes before she loses consciousness in Ken’s arms. Zombies pound against the main door as Ken carries her into the bedroom, gently placing her on the bed, and quickly retreating to help N and Leo fend off the hoard.   
~~~~~~~~  
_Later that night:_

Ann slowly comes to, groaning at the soreness that wracks her body. She glanced down at her body as a roaring headache throbbed in her head, she could see long, gnarled lacerations, bruises and bite marks taking up the better part of her body. It was then that she noticed Ken in a chair facing the door. He gets up from the chair to kneel beside the bed, “You’re awake,” Ken’s voice was low and full of concern, “How are you feeling?"  
“Like I got ran over by 50 trains,” she replied weakly.  
“Is...Is there anything I can do?” he asked.  
Ann looks away, knowing the one thing he could do, which she couldn’t bring herself to do. Understanding, Ken grabs the machete he left on the chair and drags the sharp edge across his left shoulder. Deep red blood flows from the shallow cut.  
“No..”  
“Ann, you need to,” he reasoned as he slowly offers her the shoulder.  
“No, I’m fine,” she trembled as she edged away from Ken, causing her to fall off the bed. As she attempted to crawl away, Ken gently picked her up, placing her back on the bed in his lap, “Ann, you are most definitely not fine. You’re weak and need blood.”  
“No...I can’t...I...I won’t be able to stop...I’ll kill you,” she strain. Ken’s blood had completely soaked the left side of his shirt. He gave up with trying to reason and kisses her before pulling away.  
“I trust you,” and with that pressed her into his shoulder, not relinquishing his grip until he felt Ann finally began to lap up his blood. He could faintly see the cuts on her legs knit together, leaving no evidence of the wounds ever being there.   
“Ann…,” he said faintly.  
Ann continued to drink, feeling Ken’s heartbeat slow and his grip around her waist weaken before falling away. She quickly snapped out of it and lets go of Ken as he falls back unconscious onto the bed.   
“Ken?”   
Not thinking, Ann’s teeth rip into her wrist, filling her mouth with blood, and then forced him to swallow. His faint heartbeat began to race. Hoping against hope, Ann cuddles close to her lover before falling asleep


	8. Well, What Now?

Ken woke the next morning with warm arms around him, Ann sleeping peacefully next to him. Careful not to wake her, he slips from the bed, noting that her wounds were completely healed. Smiling to himself, Ken made his way to the bathroom, noticing N and Leo asleep on the floor. Stepping into the shower he groaned as the warm water hit his back, ignoring the voice in the back of his head saying that the water shouldn’t be warm. ‘_In fact, how do we even have water and power?’ _After he finished, he wiped the condensation off the mirror, his eyes zeroing in on where Ann bit him last night…but there was barely a scar. _‘Ann must’ve healed me.’ _So he shrugged to himself and went back to the bedroom to get dressed. Ana was stretching when Ken walked in.

“Morning,” she greeted, “How are you feeling?”

“Surprisingly okay. Did you take enough?”

She doesn’t say anything for a few minutes, her head low. Ken sits next to her.

“Ann?” he rubs her arms to comfort her, now realising she’s warm to the touch.

There are tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over, “I’m sorry, but you would’ve died if I didn’t do something.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re now a vampire.”

Ken looks away before speaking, “That certain explains how I healed so fast.”

“Remember I did heal you before without turning you, but this was different. I lost control,” her head falls forward, “I’m sorry I didn’t give you a choice.”

Ken pulls her into a hug, catching her off-guard as they toppled over.

“I’m glad you did anyway,” he murmurs into her neck before pecking the skin there.

There was a knock at the door and the couple broke apart.

“Come in,” the two said in unison. 

N gingerly took a step in, keeping one foot out the door. Ken protectively sat in front of Ann as she eyed N’s hidden arm.

“Morning. Any trouble?” Ken greets

“Not really. There were a few close calls, but other than that,” N said, “You’re looking better.”

Ana’s eyes narrow at the man, “No thanks to Leo.”

Tension fills the room.

“Soooo, I’m going to help make breakfast. Just wanted to make sure you were okay,” N scurries away. Ken and Ana sigh and get off the bed to get dressed. Afterwards, the two head for the living room. Leo was cooking breakfast as N walked passed them to go grab a clean pair of clothes. As Ken started to talk to Leo, N’s blood-curdling scream cuts them off. He soon ran out yelling, “Why is there so much blood all over the bed??!?!?!” 

“Ana was injured last night, remember? That’s why you had to sleep on the couch,” Leo shrugs.

“Nonononono. There’s a lot more blood than what Ana could have bled out!”

“Meaning?”

N shakily points a gun at Ana, “She’s one of them.”

Ana scoffs while Ken looks at the manager confused. Leo runs to the bedroom to see for himself. When he comes back he takes the gun from N and the older hides behind Leo.

“He’s right. Far too much blood for it to be from just you.”

Ana steps in front of Ken, “But that doesn’t mean that I’m a zombie. Does it make any sense that I would be a zombie?”

“You did die. I was there with Ken that night.”

“But I also have free will and thought. Those creatures out there don’t.”

Leo stares her in the eye for a moment before relaxing, nodding at her argument. As she moves out of the way, N caught sight of the bite mark on Ken’s neck and out of pure terror, took the gun back and shot Ana in her stomach. She buckles over as Ken rips the gun away from N. Leo goes to Ana’s side to help her only to find her already mostly healed. 

“What the—“

A loud growl rips through the air. Ana pushes Leo out of the way to stop Ken as he bares his fangs at N.

“No!!” She pries him off causing the two to fall into the sunlight coming through the broken window. Next thing the humans knew was that they were completely alone in the main room. Leo and N look at each other before looking for the other two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“What was that?” Ken whispered to Ana as they lay in the tub. N had done a poor search of the bathroom and in giving up, turned off the lights again and closed the door, leaving the two in privacy. After they fell sunlight, they had retreated to the small room of darkness.

“I guess the myth about sunlight is true,” she sighs.

“That certainly puts a dampener on any escape plans,” grumbles Ken.

“That’s it!”

“What?”

Ana sits up, “We can leave now! Remember the plan that we came up with yesterday that I tossed aside because you would have been in danger?”

His eyes widen with realisation, “I can get us a van and you can lower the Leo and N down!”

The bathroom door swung open and Leo appeared, “I thought I heard voices in here.”

“Leo…,” Ken starts.

The older just sighs, “What are you exactly?”

“A vampire.”

Leo raises a brow, “Really? But isn’t that impossible?”

“Hyung, we’re in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. What exactly is impossible anymore? How else do you explain the fact that she is alive, can fall from the top floor of a building and land without a scratch, has already healed from the fight last night, and can speak in complete sentences? Obviously, she is not a zombie,” Ken rolls his eyes. Ana got out of the tub and gently grabs Leo’s shoulder. Using her nail, she nicks his skin, causing blood to slowly flow from the wound. He jerks back, pulling from her grasp, “Ow. What was that for?”

“Look into my eyes,” she says. As he did, her light grey eyes swirled into a deep scarlet. Her pupils sharpened into slits like that of a feline. His gaze flicked to Ken’s, which were the same red, but his pupils were completely gone. Ana smiled, showing off the elongated canines. Leo opened his mouth, but no sound came out. In the end, he just sighs, “I guess I should be thankful that you are what you are, because I don’t think I would be alive otherwise.”

With that, he leaves.

“He took that….surprisingly well,” Ken’s brows were furrowed, confused at his hyung’s acceptance. 

“And yet he didn’t say anything about you,” she turns to him. His eyes had returned to normal, but the hunger still lingered, “You alright? We need to get some blood in you.”

“I’m fine for now.”

“In any case, we should go into town soon. See about getting ourselves something.”

Ken nods, “We’re low on ammo, so we might as get some more when we’re out.”

“Really? Shit. And the sun is still out.”

“Maybe we can move around in the shade?”

Ana’s quiet as she thinks, “What about the sewers?”

Ken just looked at her.

“What? When you think about it, the sewers allow easy travel without the risk of being hit by sunlight.”

“Did you always think like this?”

“I don’t really know, but you learn some things when you’re restricted,” she takes a deep breath before shaking her head. He pulled her into a hug and gave her a quick kiss. The two made their way to the living room. N caught sight of Ana and immediately threw his arms around her, “I’m so sorry!!!”

“It’s alright N. I should have told you guys when you first came to our room.”

“How long have you been a vampire?” N asked.

“Only a few days.”

“Really? But you seem to know what you’re doing.”

“I used to read a lot of mythology and folklore books,” Ana shrugs, “Vampires always fascinated me so I read everything about them. However, I’m tremendously glad that we don’t sparkle.” 

They all chuckle at that, and then N caught something.

“Sorry, ‘we’?”

“I’m one too,” said Ken from behind Ana.

“WHAT!?” The manager yelled, “SINCE WHEN!?”

“This morning,” he mumbled, looking down at the floor before glaring up at N, “And would you stop yelling. I’m surprised we haven’t been attacked again because of all the noise.”

N got up to and walked straight up Ken, looking up at the man who was just a few inches taller than him.

“What happened?” he demanded. 

Ken sighed deeply, but Ana quickly cut him off, “Ken forced me to feed on his blood last night when I was wounded from Leo’s stupidity, however I took too much and so I turned him in order to save his life.”

The oldest doesn’t say anything after that. 

“Okay then. So what do we do now?” Asks Leo.

“Ken and I are going into town to get supplies. You guys hang back here,” Ana explains, “Can I trust that you two won’t die while we’re gone?”

Leo nods, “We’ll stay in the room.”

“Then barricade the door as soon as we leave. Since we’ll most likely be back at night, we’ll come through the window,” is all she says as Ken grabs an empty bag before they’re off.


	9. In the City

As soon as they get to the first floor, Ana made a b-line for the reception desk. 

“Do you think these will work?” Ken asks gesturing at the computers while trying to avoid looking at the receptionist’s body on the floor.

“Of course,” she looks under the mouse pad, finding the log in password, “This hotel is self sufficient, hence why we still have power and a water supply. But I don’t trust it to be unlimited. It was big news here in America.” 

As she goes about looking up the layout of the sewer system, Ken sat next to her. He spins around, not knowing what else to do. Then a thought strikes him.

“Hey Ana?”

“Hmm?”

“What if you actually died? What if there was no apocalypse and you didn’t become a vampire?”

She looks him in the eye, before solemnly sighing, “I don’t know honestly. Probably still locked up in my room back home.”

“You don’t think you would be dead? What about your illness? And the letters?” Ken’s brows furrowed.

“Did you not get any of my letters?? I’ve been writing them since mom died.”

He shakes his head. Ana’s eyes go dark, muttering under her breath, “I’m gonna kill them if they’re not already dead.”

“What?”

She sighs before fully turning to face him, “Look, ever since mom passed away, I’ve been living in an actual hell. Someone I thought was my friend tricked me into signing my life over to her father and then basically turned me into their slave. I tried to write to you, to have some kind of escape and something to look forward to but I always thought you didn’t want anything to do with me. To me, this apocalypse is a blessing despite what happened the other night.”

Ken doesn’t say anything as he drags her into a hug. After a while he pulls away, “I would have totally written back if I had gotten one, even with my schedule, I would have made time for you. You were, _are_, my friend..and perhaps something even more now.?”

Ana smiles before giving him a peck on the lips and squeezing his hand, “I’d say so. Honestly, I don’t know what would have happened if I didn’t sneak out that one night.”

Ken looks at her confused as she goes back to the computer.

“What do you mean-?”

“Found it!” She shouts as the printer kicks on, “What do I mean by what?”

“‘Sneak out that night.’ What do you mean?”

A very faint blush dusts her cheeks. He doesn’t think he would’ve been able to see it if he were human.

“I snuck out, just to get away for a night. I couldn’t just run away. Robert’s too good of a tracker for that. I went to a club and met this amazing woman. She was my first kiss,” Ana smiles fondly at the memory, “She offered me a red drink, saying that it was life changing. Little did I know it would turn me into this.”

She grabs the layout from the printer, “It was after that night that my so-called illness began. Small at first and then it just escalated. I’m still surprised that Julia went to all the trouble of getting me medical help. Probably because she didn’t want to lose the family pet,” she sneers, sharply folding the map, “Anyway! Let’s go!”

“Ana,” Ken grabs her wrist, stopping her, “You don’t have to deal with that anymore. We can just focus on the future. Together.”

She sighs and hugs him one last time before they make their way out to the back of the building, keeping an eye out for any of the undead that could be lurking about. Quickly lifting the metal cap, the two descend into the dark labyrinth under the city. After a while, Ana stopped, “This is where downtown begins, but the sun is still out.”

“I guess we should just wait,” says Ken as he sits down against a wall.

~~~~~~

Ana’s eyes snap open, instinct startling her awake. Turning to Ken, she shakes his shoulder.

“Ken. Sun’s down.”

In an instant, he’s standing, ready to go, “We should be careful going above.”

“I’ll scout it out,” she said as she slowly lifted the manhole cover. The sun was mostly down below the horizon, casting a deep orange glow over the city. The streets were deserted of people, and more importantly: Zombies.

“All clear,” she whispered down to Ken as she climbed out, setting the cover aside. They quickly go through the grocery stores, navigating around the corpses laying about and snagging anything that wasn’t perishable. They made a pit-stop at the hunting outlet, just to see if there was anything left to stock up on.

“Before we return to the hotel, there’s one thing we need to pick up,” Ana announces as they leave the barren store. Duffle bags thrown over their shoulder and hand in hand, Ken and Ana began to make their way through the empty streets. Right as they neared the hospital, a scream pierces the air. Ken freezes, “I know that scream.”


	10. Welcome to the Club

Ken runs through the street with Ana not far behind, following the scream. 

“What is this building?” He shouts as he skids to a stop.

“The hospital. Weren’t you here before?”

“I was a bit preoccupied that night,” he pauses, “We need to get to the basement. There’s people trapped.”  
With a quick nod, they race for the stairs. Sure enough, there was a group of zombies clambering over each other to break through a storage room door. What’s more noticeable is the smell of fresh human blood in the air. With a roar, Ken storms the hoard, dropping the bag to the floor, startling Ana before she joins in. 

In no time they tear though the mass of zombies. Behind the door, they can hear whimpering and someone crying. With one to Ken, Ana breaks open the door with ease only to find three men curled up in the corner, the smell of blood pungent in the air.

“Ravi!? Hyuk!? Hongbin!?” Ken runs to their sides, hugging each of them, only to pause when he reached for the oldest of the three, “What are you guys doing here??”

“Looking for you!” Hyuk punched his arm.

“We overheard N-hyung’s call to the CEO. As soon as he said the city, we got on the earliest flight,” Hongbin pitches in, “Only when we arrived…”

“Those things were crawling about,” hisses Ravi, who was rather pale and was cradling his arm, “We ran here, but we barely managed to get into this room.”

Ana steps forth, “What happened to your arm?”

Ravi looks between the two before lowering his left arm. There was a good chunk bitten out of it as green veins were creep outwards. Blood oozed out, staining his shirt.

“Fuck,” Ken turns to Ana, “Can we do anything?

“I don’t know.”

“What about turning him? Would the venom be able to overcome a zombie’s?”

She stares at him before returning to look at the wound, “I don’t know. I was already a vampire when I was bitten. Maybe…”

“What the hell are you two talking about?” Snapped the youngest.

“Ana and I are vampires. Long story. Ravi?”

He stared at Ken, breathing heavily as pain shot through his body, and simply nods.

“I must warn you. This might hurt,” she says as she kneels down to grab his other arm.

“Can’t hurt more than this,” he wheezes.

She lightly chuckles before sinking her fangs into his flesh. Other than a yelp, he doesn’t react much. Ravi leans back against the wall, barely hanging on. Hyuk and Hongbin stare wide-eyed as they hide behind Ken. Ana pulls away to rip into her wrist. Ravi drinks deeply as soon as her blood touches his lips. A few minutes later, Ana pulls him away as gently leans him against the wall.

“How long do we have to wait?” 

Ana shrugs, “I don’t know. Ken took overnight and I took half a year.”

Hyuk rolls his eyes, “Great, so we’re stuck here.”

“Not necessarily. Something’s telling me it won’t take long,” she stands, “Ken, stay here with him. Why don’t you two help me gather some stuff? We’ll be right back.”

The maknaes look uneasy at the idea of leaving their friend, let alone going anywhere with a vampire.

“Oh you’ll be fine, that is unless you want to be here when a new vampire wakes up.”

Hyuk and Hongbin rush to her side as she leaves the room. Cautiously, she leads them through the hallways, trying to concentrate on a specific scent. Sure enough, she found a storage room with blood and a good amount of bandages. As the guys got to work stocking up on the supplies, Ana focused on the refrigerator. Before taking any, she quickly slurped one down. Ana simply just takes all the bags she can. Why leave them to waste?

Hyuk steps in front of her, “What are you doing? The bag will be too heavy!” 

She rolls her eyes, smirking, “Vampire.”

“Oh right..”

As she finished stuffing the bag, taking care to make sure nothing will break, a thud sounded in the distance. Everyone froze.

“He’s awake,” is all she says before speeding off. A minute later she returns, picking up the bag as she speaks, “He’s fine. The blood stopped the bite.”

Hyuk and Hongbin sigh in relief.

“But what now?” Hongbin’s head hangs low, “Where will we go?”

“You’re coming with us,” Ana urges them out of the room, tailing right behind, “We’re holed up in a hotel right now but we’re about to move out of the city.”

“Why out of the city?” 

“Less population means less attacks and easier survival.”

Hongbin just nods before they make their way back.

When they arrived at the room, Ravi and Ken were there waiting, talking in hushed whispers.

“Trust me on this,” Ken placed a hand on the younger’s shoulder.

Ana raised an eyebrow in question. 

“I’ll tell you later,” her boyfriend told her before grabbing the dropped bag from earlier, “We should get back. We’ve been gone a while.”

Along their journey, Ravi insisted that he carry the bag instead of Ana. With a roll of her eyes, she handed it over but not before saying that she owes him for the favour. He shrugs it off, “You saved my life. I’ll have to make it up to you for years to come.”

“Please don’t flirt with my girlfriend,” Ken joked as he playfully punched the younger in the arm. Right as they turned the corner, a shot rang out as Ana collapsed to the ground.


	11. Meet the Family

“Ana!?” Ken knelt down beside her, dropping the bag to the ground.

_BANG!_

He manages to dodge in time as another bullet lodges itself in the pavement behind him. Ravi stands guard in front of Hyuk and Hongbin, looking up at the buildings.

“There!” He hisses at a moderately tall building.

“Wait a minute!” The vampires hear a female voice from the rooftop, “One of them looks familiar!”

“Julie!” A gruff voice rasps. A light clink is heard as the bullet is pushed out of Ana. She groans as she sits up, rubbing her head where she got hit, “Fuck that hurt. I’m tired of getting shot.”

A minute later, none other than Julie ran out of the building. Ana and Ken quickly moved to Ravi’s side, the maknaes behind them. Julie skids to a stop, “_Ana??_”

“Julie!”

Ana freezes as a middled-aged, heavy set man rushed toward the traitor of a sister and harshly grabs her arm. His gruff voice complimented the rough, patched up clothes that were at least five years old. A belt of ammo was thrown over his shoulder and a pistol was in the holster over his left hip. His black bushy hair stuck out from the camouflage ball cap, his long beard frayed and scraggly. Robert: Her so-called guardian.

“What the-?”

“Get them back to the hotel. I’ll catch up,” Ana mumbles to her boyfriend as she stares down the two.

Ken glances at the pair before nodding, “Let’s go, guys.”

The man stalks up to the dark haired woman, yanking Julie to him by her arm.

“Da, it’s Ana.”

“Hmph,” her father sneers, “No it’s not. That ungrateful whore is dead an’ gone.”

All the hurt, the pain caused by these two rushed back to Ana, a growl slipping from her throat. _Ana was fuming._ “Sorry to constantly disappoint, Robert.”

His eyes snapped to hers.

“Impossible,” he lowers his gun, but not by much, “I made sure of it.”

“What did you say, asshole?” she growls.

“Don’t ya swear at me, ya little bitch! Don’t ya dare raise your voice at me.”

“No, I will. What the fuck do you mean you made sure I died.”

It was then she really took in what he was wearing. On top of his old clothes was all new equipment. Ammo belt strung across his chest, new knives strapped to his legs and a shiny new rifle in his hand.

“You fucker. Killed me for insurance money. Guess the government’s money wasn’t good enough for you.”

He spat at her feet, “It was the only good thing I got outta ya. But what did I expect from a whore’s bastard.”

Ana’s fists tightened, trying to reign in her anger.

“That bitch went around sleeping with every man in town,” he snarls, “Someone needed to put her in her place.”

“‘Put her in her place’?! Who are you to say what her place is? You think a lowlife like you has any authority over what someone does with their life,” Ana growls right back at him, “Why would any one submit to a drunk, sexist asshole?”

Julie cackles, “You would have followed your sweet old ma to the grave if it weren’t for us. You’re lucky we took you in.”

Ana snarls, “Fuck you and everything you ever did to me, you asshole.”

“That’s it! I’m tired of your ungrateful ass!” he screamed. Robert aimed at her head, pulling the trigger. Ana dodged, slide to his side and punched him with all her strength. His body flies into the building’s side, a sickening crunch sounding out. Ana’s body is surging with adrenaline and when she turns to Julie, the human is on the ground in shock, her wide eyes staring up at Ana. Taking a deep breath, Ana stares Julie in the eye, “You’re not worth it.”

With that, Ana turns back towards the hotel, leaving the last of her human life behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to figure out ._. while I'm not the happiest with the 'fight', it's the best I can do.....


	12. Is it Actually Possible?

When Ana got back to the hotel, the guys were already up in the room. She could hear them happily chatter as they caught up, but what was concerning was the amount of zombies gathering about. The climb flew by and soon she was standing in the open window watching the guys form cuddle pile. Genuine happiness like this was becoming a rarity all too soon. Leo was the first one to notice her.

“Ana!”

The five other men looked to her before bringing her into the pile. Soon everyone broke away, but Ken stayed by her side, wrapping his arms around her.

“Thank you. Not only for trusting me but saving Ravi. I didn’t thank you back there.”

She pulled away just enough to look him in the eye, “You haven’t given me a reason to not trust you.”

Ana leans back into the embrace, just enjoying the moment.

“Not to be the bearer of bad news, but what are we going to do now?” N questions, “I know you were having a moment but we do need to figure this out as I don’t believe the seven of us can comfortably stay here..”

The couple sighs as they break apart.

“You’re right. I believe it would be best if we get out of the city. Less likely to be hoards of zombies in the countryside.”

“We’ll need a van.”

“And we should leave sooner than later. There’s more of those things gathering down there and with the sun rising in a few hours, it’ll be hard to do anything during the day, especially fighting.”

They sit for a moment, thinking. Then Ana realised something.

“Remember two days ago when you were attacked and I had healed you? They ran away. Kinda like how they didn’t want to fight me as if..as if their instincts told them I was a superior predator.”

“That was right before you healed me and save Leo and N right?”

She nods. Then realisation hit her, “What they fear us when we just fed? When we’re at full strength?”

“That means leaving would be easier,” Ken starts bouncing with excitement. Raviperks up at that from across the room, “How can I help?”

“We’re going to need to gather everything as quick as possible. Since we’re the muscle, we’ll have to carry everything,” she looks around at the guys before standing, “Okay, Ken. Ravi. We need to feed. The rest of you start gathering up our stuff. If it’s not necessary to our survival, leave it behind. Compact everything you can as much as possible.”

The three vampires head off into the kitchen and begin to down a couple blood bags each. N gathers up the guys as they plan how to pack everything. They figured it would be best to wear gear up with the knives and then carry any firearm in bags. It was better to use the quieter weapons anyway.

With the four of them going at it, packing took little to no time at all. N had through Ravi his book bag to put any other food in (ie: blood).

Aftersecuring several scabbards to his person, Hongbin came over, “Hey, I just had a thought. What are you guys going to do about sunlight in the car?” He asked.

“We found out that as long as we’re not in direct sunlight, we’re fine so no worries there.”

“Awesome.”

Right as Hongbin started to walk back over to Hyuk, a sharp pain ripped through his left shoulder as the vampires dove to cover everyone.


	13. Whatever Comes Next, At Least We're Together

“Grab Ravi!” Ana yells as she rushes to the younger’s side. He was losing blood fast, but she can’t stop the bleeding.

“Fuck, it’s not stopping,” she looks to Hongbin, a question on the tip of her tongue.

“I don’t want to, but if you need to do it, do it,” he grits out. Her eyes snap up, “Leo! Knife!”

He tosses her one from his hip as N rushes over with ripped sheets.

“Put something between his teeth. I need to get the bullet out.”

N does as he’s told, “What are you going to do?”

She doesn’t say anything as she starts to dig the bullet out. Hongbin’s screams are muffled as he tries to move away from the knife. A minute later, the bullet pops out and Ana drops the knife in order to rip into her wrist. N removes the gag as she tilts back Hongbin’s head and lets him drink. As soon as he gulps, she pulls away. After a moment, she nods, “He’ll be fine. He only had enough to heal.”

Ana stood to go to the window, searching desperately for the shooter. What she saw ripped a loud growl from her throat. Two buildings away, Julie was set up with Robert’s rifle. Ana goes to jump but a hand stops her. She looks up to see Ken, brows furrowed.

“We’ve got another problem,” he says.

A groan sounded through the room from beyond the main door as hands pounded against it. 

“Fuck. Ken, swap with Ravi and take Hongbin into the bedroom. We’ll take care of this.”

In no time, Ravi ran out into the room. He shared a look with Ana, quickly nodding to her right as the door broke down. Ravi and Ana did their best to hold back the hoard but a couple slipped through. Leo managed to decapitate one before tumbling to the floor. The zombie clawed at his arms as he held it back with the knife.

Suddenly the weight disappeared, and he was lifted, being taken away from the battle.

“Are you okay?” Ken asked as he was placed on the bed. Other than his arms, his hand was deeply cut from the knife.

“I can be for now,” he winces out.  
Ken nods before going back to the fight. Everyone successfully fended off the zombies, pushing them back to the floor below at least. Ana looks at the group, thankful that they got supplies at the hospital. She didn’t want to keep relying on their blood to heal everyone. ‘_Not to mention the possibility that they could end up like how I turned.’_

“Let’s get everyone patched up. I’ll tend to Leo,” she announces, speeding ahead of everyone.

Once they got back, Ana was finishing up with Leo and checking over Hongbin, who was back on his feet. Ken and Ravi stood guard as everyone tended their wounds. Once they were done, N looks to her, a question in his eyes.

“Yeah, we gotta leave right now. Is everything ready?”

“Just a few things left.”

“I’ll go get us a van,” Ken said, picking up one of the duffle bags and his bag before jumping out of the window. Leo and N left to the bedroom and grabbed their backpacks as Hyuk and Hongbin finish putting the remaining bandages and clean sheets in the other duffle. Ana went to the window, watching over her boyfriend. _‘Strange. They aren’t reacting to him, but the ones that attacked us? Can they sense humans?’_ She thought as Ken found a van and waved up to her. _‘Must be cautious in case the sound triggers them.’_

“Hey, Ravi.”

He gives one last glance down the hallway to be safe before going over to Ana, “What’s up?”

“Go down to Ken and take the bag with you. See if they’ll get near you but don’t attack them unless they make the first move.”

She watched as he did what she asked and as he landed, those undead that were around him seemed to move farther away. As they opened the van doors as quietly as they could to place the bags inside, she couldn’t understand why they weren’t reacting. Ana focused on her hearing and listened for anything that would be an issue. She gasped.

“Guys, the group that we fought is making its way down to you. Fast,” she whispered, “Ravi, get back up here to help me carry the guys down.”

Leo came up to her side, looking over her at the ground below.

“How are we going to get down there?” he asked as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

“The direct way,” Ana smirked before her face turned serious, “That hoard we fought is on their way down right now so we need to hurry.”

Ravi climbed through the opening between the two.

“Hyuk. You and Leo will be with me. Ravi, you take N and Hongbin.”

N hurriedly threw his bag on and basically tried to tackle Ravi. As soon as the two were situated in her arms, she jumped from the window. Sticking the landing, she rushed them to the van. Ravi landed soon after with the other two.

“Leo, can you drive?” Ana asked softly.

“Uh, yeah. Why?”

“You’re the driver,” she declared.

Leo carefully made his way to the driver’s seat, successfully evading the zombies shuffling about. The guys follow suit as they clamber into the van. Right as Ana closed the side door, the hoard burst from the hotel’s doors.

“GO!!” Ana screamed.

“But what ab-“

“We’ll catch up. Just go!”

Leo punches the gas and the van speeds away. The vampires fight off the hoard, ripping them apart as best as they could. As soon as it was whittle down significantly, Ana calls for them to race to the van. Running as fast as they could, they reached the van in no time, now several blocks away. Ana and Ken jump, landing on the van’s roof. Hongbin must’ve noticed them because he opened the side door for Ravi to jump in. N rolls down the window to yell out.

“Where to?”

“We should get onto the highway,” Ana calls, “That’ll get us out of here.”

Ken said, “We’ll stay out here as long as we can.”

N rolls up his window as Ken turns to Ana, settling next to her. She watches the wind toss his hair about, making him look especially handsome in this moment (even with all the blood splattered on his face). He gives her a soft smile before leaning in to kiss her. Despite her world being flipped on its head, she wouldn’t have any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that read this story <3


End file.
